Hurion-glaace
Hurion-glaace is the first boss in the Silver Gates raid. Hurion-glaace is one of the few remaining true Elders left, and one who has been with Xanaxath from the start. Hurion-glaace has dedicated his life to protecting the fortified gates leading to the Silver Gates themselves. Hurion-glaace will attack anyone who is not an Elder on sight, this includes the Thotazlxaxian Loyalists, the Broken Sky, and even the players. Hurion-glaace might allow the heroes through the gates, if they defeat him in armed combat and convince him they mean to help. Abilities There are no phases in Hurion-glaace's fight, instead countless adds will spawn, from both Thotazlxaxian Loyalist camps and Broken Sky camps. Hurion-glaace will also bombared the arena with siege attacks form the walls, which will progresively get more powerful and faster the longer the fight lasts. Adds will begin to spawn in greater numbers the longer the fight goes on. The Clashing of Old Enemies; Thotazlxaxian Loyalists and the Broken Sky Thotazlxaxian Loyalists *'Thotazlxaxian Manic': A crazed spawn bent to the will of Thotazlxax. This enemy is the basic spawn from the Thotazlxaxian Loyalist camp. The Manics will attack any player at random, dealing 50,000 in melee. *'Thotazlxaxian Soldier': Soldiers of Thotazlxax who survived both the siege of Valun'tsia and the players raid there of. The Soldiers spawn less frequently than the Thotazlxaxian Manic. The Soldiers will attack their aggro target in melee for 75,000 damage. Can use the Marked for the Void 'ability. **'Marked for the Void: Will completely reset their aggro, and attack a random target, dealing 20,000 damage. All Thotazlxaxian Manic 'on the field will aggro and attack that target. The mark lasts for 10 seconds. *'Thotazlxaxian Knight: A strong Thotazlxaxian Loyalist, spawns less frequently than the Thotazlxaxian Soldier. The Knights will attack their primary target for 80,000 damage in melee. Their basic attacks will strike any adjacent ally within 10 yards for 35,000 damage. The Knights can call in an arrow strike, targeting 3 random areas of the arena causing a hail of arrows to fall in that location. Any player within 7 yards of the target location will take 10,000 damage every 0.5 seconds. *'Thotazlxaxian Templar': The second rarest Thotazlxaxian Loyalist, spawns less frequently than the Thotazlxaxian Knight. The Templars will attack their primary target for 100,000 damage in melee. Can use the Will of the Voice 'ability. **'Will of the Voice: Will call upon the shadow of Thotazlxax, causing all Thotazlxaxian Loyalist units on the field to regen to full health, and deal 10% more damage for 15 seconds. This ability has a 3 second cast and is interuptable. *'Thotazlxaxian Commander': The rarest of the Thotazlxaxian Loyalists, spawns far less frequently than the Thotazlxaxian Templar. The Commander will attack their primary target in melee for 110,000 damage. The Commander can also use the Thotazlxaxian Void Call ability. **'Thotazlxaxian Void Call': The Commander will blow his battle horn, calling in 1 Thotazlxaxian Templar, 1 Thotazlxaxian Knight, 3 Thotazlxaxian Soldier, and 5 Thotazlxaxian Manic. If another Commander is already on the field, these numbers are doubled. If 3 Commanders are on the field, the spawn is tripled and a siege strike is called in three random areas of the arena, instantly killing any player with 5 yards of the siege strike target location. If any more than 3 Commanders are on the field when this ability is used, one more siege strike target is called for every commander there after. This ability has a 5 second cast and is interuptable. Broken Sky *'Broken Sky Footman': The basic soldier of the Broken Sky forces. This unit spawns quite frequently suring the fight. The Footman will strike his primary target for 40,000 damage in melee. Will charge random targets, stunning for 3 seconds. *'Broken Sky Berserker': The second unit up in the Broken Sky forces, spawns less frequently than the Footman. Will attack in melee for 65,000 damage. Can use the Broken Sky Battle Howl 'ability. **'Broken Sky Battle Howl: Will howl in rage, increasing all Broken Sky forces attack damage by 15% and attack speed by 10% for 20 seconds. *'Broken Sky Flayer': The third unit in the Broken Sky forces, spawns less frequently than the Berserker. Attacks their primary target for 75,000 damage in melee. Can use the Infernal Flay 'ability. **'Infernal Flay: Will slash their main target with blades of flame, dealing 50,000 melee damage and an additional 50,000 damage as fire damage. Will ignite the target in fire, dealing 20,000 fire damage over 10 seconds. *'Broken Sky General': The second highest unit of the Broken Sky Forces, spawns less frequently than the Flayer. Will attack in melee for 90,000 damage. Can call in Broken Sky siege strikes, striking 10 random areas of the arena, dealing 55,000 damage in a 10 yards radius. *'Broken Sky Sky-Splitter': The final unit of the Broken Sky forces, spawns far less frequently than the General. Will attack their primary target in melee for 120,000 damage, striking any adjacent ally within 7 yards for 60,000 damage. Can use the Call of the Inferno 'ability. **'Call of the Inferno: Will blow the Broken Sky battle horn. Will deal 100,000 damage to all players regardless of distance. Will call in 1 of each previous enemy of the Broken Sky. Will cause Infernal meteors to rain from the sky, striking 5 random areas of the arena, instantly killing any player within the 5 yard strike area. For every Sky-Splitter on the field, the amount of spawns is increased by 1 and the amount of metoers is increased by 1. Guardian of Time, Holder of the Key; Hurion-glaace Hurion-glaace uses mainly area attacks, or multiple target abilities, many of which are avoidable. *'Time Faults': Will slam his spear into the ground, rupturing the earth in three directions. Deals 300,000 damage to any player hit. *'Twisted Strike': Will slash at his primary target dealing 190,000 damage. Slows the player by 75% in movement and attack speed. *'Unlocking Barrage': Will slash his primary target for 200,000 damage. If the attack strikes critical, Hurion-glaace will reset aggro and attack a random target for 300,000 damage. In the attack is blocked, dodged, or parried, Hurion-glaace will enrage, increasing attack damage by 25% and attack speed by 15%. *'Siege Barrage': Will call in a siege barrage, striking 10 random areas of the arena. Any player within 10 yards of the strike zone will take 250,000 damage and ignite for 60,000 fire damage over 10 second. Each consecutive use of this ability will increase the amount of siege strikes by 2. *'Time Bomb': Will hurl an orb of time magic at a random area of the arena. After 10 seconds the bomb will explode, instantly killing any player within 15 yards. If players deal enough damage to the time bomb before it explodes, it will revert in time, dealing 500,000 damage to Hurion-glaace. *'Star Storm': Will raise his spear in the air, channeling void power. Will call down a star storm, striking random areas of the area for 75,000 damage in a 3 yards radius. This ability lasts for 30 seconds. Preparation and Tactics Since much of the damage in this fight is avoidable, every player should pay as close attention to the fight as possible. If you're using any sort of voice communication, keep talking down to a minimum so as to not distract players. This fight is recommended to have 3 tanks, 2 if your off-tank is good enough to handle picking up both sets of adds. DPS should primarily focus on taking down Hurion-glaace, off-tanks should call for help only when the load of adds gets to extreme. When ever a '''Broken Sky Sky-Splitter '''or a '''Thotazlxaxian Commander '''enter the fight, all DPS should switch and take down that add as fast as possible. Quotes Intro *Hurion-glaace: And so it comes to pass, the ancient war of time and space, of the Elders and of the Outer Old Gods, comes to our peaceful gates. So too does the Broken Sky, the loyal soldiers of the great Inferno fight us as well. But in all my years of guarding this gate, the millenia that I have patrolled these very walls, I never once thought I would have to fight mortals, creatures from the universe beyond ours. Times are changing, and I fear it is for the worse. *Player: Such is not the case! We are allies of Xanaxath, we come to help him! It is us who slew Thotazlxax in the siege of Valun'tsia, and us who held back the Broken Sky siege on our own lands! We are friends, not enemies! *Hurion-glaace: How can I trust you when you charge alongside our sworn enemies? When I see you, with swords and shields and staves held high, charging next to the Thotazlxaxian Loyalists and the Broken Sky? No. You shall not get past me this day. *Player: Please hear us out! We do not charge with these two, we come to aid you in the defense of your city! *Hurion-glaace: Hmmmm... It is true you do not bear the mark of the Inferno, and you are not Thotazlxaxian Manics, but one can never be sure in this era. Come then, I shall let you pass if you can defeat me, and hold off the Broken Sky and the Thotazlxaxian Loyalists. *Player: We accept your challenge. *Hurion-glaace: Then come mortals! I have not been guarding this gate for countless millenia just to stand here! Abilities: *My spear lays sleeping, when it wakes the earth shall tremble. *Elders! I call upon you now! Aim for these fools! Fire on my target! *Jutu zu mar! I call upon the star storm! Rain down upon all who challenge me! *A rupture of time, a bomb to end your epoch. Killing a Player: *Your time has come. *None escape its passing. Defeat: *Hurion-glaace: Hold you attack mortals! *Player: You are defeated, now you must hold up to your end of the deal. *Hurion-glaace: I will open the gates for you, but in doing so I could doom us all. Undoubtedly both Thotazlxaxian Loyalists and Broken Sky forces will stream in after you. I trust in your might mortals, don't let my faith be blind. *Player: Worry not gate keeper, we will not fail you. We will save Xanaxath and stop this siege. *Hurion-glaace: I pray that you can. Loot Prodigy *Cog Shield *of the Elders *of the Endless War *Boots of the Ancient Gates *Cap of Twisted Time *Time Bomb *Robes Master *Times Trident *Helmet of the Key Holder Hardcore This item is only obtainable after completion of the (First the Sun) achievement, or all requirements if the achievement is already acquired. This mount has a 1% drop chance. *Time Steed of Hurion-glaace Achievements *(Opening the Gates) Defeat Hurion-glaace on Prodigy. *(Tearing Down the Gates) Defeat Hurion-glaace on Master. *(The End of Peace) Defeat Hurion-glaace on Hardcore. *(Camp is Cancelled) Defeat Hurion-glaace without allowing any Broken Sky or Thotazlxaxian Loyalist enemy stay alive for more than 30 seconds. *(Testing Your Mettle) No player dies at any point during Hurion-glaace's fight. *(Ultimate Obstacle Course) Defeat Hurion-glaace with no player being struck by ANY area attack, from either Hurion-glaace, Broken Sky, or Thotazlxaxian Loyalists. *(Naming is Hard) Achieve all listed achievements on Prodigy. *(Seriously, Naming is Hard) Achieve all listed achievements on Master *(First the Sun) Achieve all listed achievements on Hardcore.